Yucaipia Fantasy IV
|} Yucaipia Fantasy IV Follows the Time Traveler from the future Shane, the son of Joe and Sadi. He has come from a alternate future where his mother was still alive and Gustov was no where to be seen. The battle system is based a bit off of Losy Odyssey. This Saga would also bring back several characters from throughout the series as well as make Crow and Rape Heroes. This would also mark the Finale of The Fallen Angel Storyline. Plot This Saga begins with Crow and Rape trying to figure a way out of hell, as Crow continues to annoy Rape. Leroyand the Russian discover Hell's Intergaltical Space Ship. Leroy being loud due to his excitement, catchs the attention of Rape and Crow who head towards the ship. Just as they are about to steal it, Vesper the Hellspawn appears and a fight breaks out. After a clever use of the infinite plains, Vesper is knocked out, and is brutally raped by well Rape himself. Shortly after he starts to complain of a bad itching from the sex before taking off with Crow on the ship. Back on Earth Alice's body has fully been taken over by Quinzel even the body has changed form. Without no Sadi to balance between the two she kills the first person she meets and soon goes on a Rampage. Suddenly a rift in time opens up, Gustov sensing a disturbance in time. Sends's his right hand man Eddie to investigate it. It is soon revealed to be a man named Shane who has traveled from a alternate future to save his mother. A fight between Eddie and Shane soon occurs. Shane soon discover's that the people of the past are much stronger than the people of his time. He soon loses the battle and is about to be killed. When a man named The Prophet teleports Shane to safty before going along with Eddie to speak with Gustov. Shane awakes to find he is still alive. As Shane is exploring his surrondings, The Prophet appears and confrontshim. Prophet explains that he teleported Shane to safety, for he is way below the level of the current Villians and Heroes of this time. Prophet also goes on explaining how he has a plan in motion and can't risk Shane ruining it before its done. The Prophet then begins to summon a Hero from the dead. However things go wrong and Stacy the 3rd Wraith is ressurrected instead of Lokai. A fight breaks out between Shane and co against her. Meanwhile Gustov recieves a phone call from Crow. Gustov is informed by Crow to prepare a Sandwhich for Rape and Crow are coming for a visit. The Prophet tries to haste everyone to Gustov's hq, however interference by BlackBird cause's the Haste spell toland them at the old School. BlackBird confronts the trio who in which Stacy has just become part of. However Blackbird proves a bit too much for Stacy and Shane and they retreat only to run into Shane's mother Quinzel. Shane tries to talk sense into his mother however it proves futile. Crow suddenly shows up and somehow forces his way into the party now making it 4 instead of 3. A battle breaks out with Quinzel retreating. Shane tries to go after he however he see's a vision of his father Joe. Joe tells Shane to save her and the world. Shane is slapped out of his vision and informed the Prophet has taken off somewhere. Season 2 Quinzel is informing BlackBird of her battle with Shane and co. Moments later Shane arrives and a few words are exchanged. Mostly between Crow and BlackBird. After a very brief battle Quinzel ends up running off with Shane and Stacy in hot pursuit. BlackBird cuts Crow off and a fight begins. BlackBird releases her hollow powers and the fight continues. However as the two begin to fight Crow gains the upperhand and hits BlackBird with all is power. Crow then smokes her off screen and gains his true power once again. Shane and Stacy are making thier way after Quinzel who has hidden herself in the forrest. However Stacy is engulfed in a bright light before falling on her Knees. Prophet appears and informs them is was part of his Pentagram plan. It is needed to make one mortal and cure of all sins. Prophet then tells Stacy to take down Eddie and Shane to face his mother, and the prophet will face Gustov alone now that he is mortal. Prophet confronts Gustov and reveals to be Dan from YF1 and thus the fight break's out. Prophet hold's his ground well however Gustov has been maxed level for eons now and has a Hp level of 1million. Gustov then leaves Dan alive to witness his accesnion to Godhood. Shane ends up confronting his mother, as Stacy is facing off with Eddie. The battle turns intense and after severalrounds Eddie is put down for good and Quinzel soon after screams in pain and a kind voice starts to come from her mouth. Quinzel for the time being is now back to being Sadi, Shane tries to talk her into coming with him. He can help her. Sadi then asks Shane to kill her, that Quinzel is too much for her to handle and without Alice balance is to uneven. Quinzel then takes back in control. Shane left with little choice faces his mother, who now has full use of her power now that it has returned back from Eddie. Shane ends up using a Spirit Bomb to kills his mother. As Quinzel lies dying in Shane's arm she informs himshe loves him. Shane then starts to fade away from the timeline. Leroy using all of his power tries his luck with Gustov. However it proves futile as well for he is imploded as well as the russian. Rape and Crow however finally arrive in the final battle and face off with Gustov. However they too are no match for his power. Angry with this result, Rape goes into a rage causing the Std in him to engulf him in power. Power he can't control, with little choice Gustov knock's Rape into space wich cause Rape Std to impload into a blackwhole. Soon afterword's Gustov knock Crow into it. With little choice Dan transfer's all his power from Shane and cause him to live outside the timeline, Stacy tries to take Dan power for herself but her power is forced into Shane as well. Shane then takes one last stand as his Savior Shane form against Gustov who is moments away from his godhood. The fight turn's intense with both beings useing thier all. However Shane combines all energy of time into his Spirit Bomb causing a Genesis Bomb which he uses on Gustov. The whole universe is destoryed in the blast, but in a millon other universes are created by the big bang of it. Dan and Quinzel are ressurected with Keyblades which allow them to travel across the multiverse. Thus they set off to stop another Gustov from ever happening in another Galaxy or Universe. Reception Yucaipia Fantasy IV has recieved mostly positive reactions. Most fans enjoy the new effects and how the story was well more put together than any other YF. The ending was also praised as a good way to end the series, or this story to be exact. Controversy Most controversy came with the first episode of YFIV. Mostly due to the character Quinzel being completely nude on camera in multiple scenes. But also most fans were upset due to a censored version and uncensored version of the episode. Trivia *First Time a Saga is in HD *First nude scene in Yucaipia Fantasy *Special effects at thier highest yet *Several actors return to replay old roles *Last series to be filmed in the city of Yucaipa Category:Sagas